SoulClan: New Beginnings
by Forever A Writer
Summary: Summary: When two cats fallen into a forbidden romance, they decide to leave the Clans and find a new territory to raise their future kits. With the help of their two friends, SoulClan is born.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** When two cats fallen into a forbidden romance, they decide to leave the Clans and find a new territory to raise their future kits. With the help of their two friends, SoulClan is born.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The moon casted a silver silhouette across the lake. The water shimmered, splashing carelessly against the rocky, pebble shores. Thick muds met the shore, damp from recent rainfall, making them muddy and almost like quicksand. Pine trees littered the territory, making shadows cast across the pine needle covered ground. Few bushes scattered the territory, stone jutting up here and there from the ground. A dog howls from one of the Twolegged nests near the territory, making the gray she-cat twitch. The mud was different from her own territory, much thicker. it suctioned her down, making it hard for her to move. Having thick fur matted in the junk was no help either.

"Dear StarClan," she hissed, pulling a paw from the mud and flicking it around, "why does this territory have to be so disgusting."

She trudged along, slowly getting across the territory. She could see the familiar worn out Thunderpath in the short distance. She purred happily, speeding up a little more as the mud began to even itself out and become more sturdy.

"Well, well, well," a cat hissed suddenly, sulking out of the shadows in front of the she-cat, making her stop in her tracks, eyes going wide. The gray she-cat in front of her snickered, black feet barely even breaking the surface of the mud. Another cat joined her, white pelt glistening in the moonlight. "What do we have here? An intruder? RiverClan, perhaps?"

"I-I mean no harm," the gray tabby she-cat mewed, tucking her tail back, "I was just here looking for-"

"Looking for your little mate, hm?" The black footed she-cat hummed, eyes glowing in the moonlight. They tabby's eyes went wide and she swallowed thickly, taking another step back. The white she-cat started forward, a third cat, a small, brown tom, stepping out from the shadows as well. She was outnumbered and out skilled.

"How about," the tom purred, claws coming out, "we teach this little kitten fluff how _warriors_ are?"

The tabby yowled out as the three cats launched themselves at her. She turned, trying her best to maneuver out of the thick mud, but the cats caught up to her quickly, the tom digging his claws into her shoulders. She hissed in pain, thrashing to try and get him off, only to fail as the white she-cat raked her claws down the tabby's side. She yowled once more, twisting to slash the cats nose.

"Willowshine!" A desperate howl came from the forest and the weight on her shoulders was lifted. Willowshine tumbled over, looking up to see the small tom battling a larger, dark brown tom. She took a deep breath when she realized who it was, and then turned back around, realizing that the two other she-cats were still present. The black footed one went to assist the small tom almost immediately while the white one stalked around Willowshine.

"Snowbird!" A shrill voice called out, and the white she-cat turned to see a mottled brown she-cat bounding towards her.

"Applefur, so glad for you to join us," Snowbird smirked, turning back to Willowshine, "now you can help me finish-"

Applefur tackled into Snowbird, pinning the she-cat down and slashed her cheek. Willowshine heard the white she-cat yowl in pain and found this as her chance to finally escape. She glanced back to the brown tom, who was now fighting with the black footed she-cat, the smaller tom gone. Willowshine made her way out of the muck slowly, finally getting her paws on solid ground before sprinting along. Her home got closer and closer with each paw step and before she knew it, she kept over the boarder, tumbling onto the other side. Her wounds burned and she hissed in pain, laying there for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.

"Horsetail," she hissed, pushing herself up and slowly walking deeper into her territory. She made her way towards the lake, the ground becoming more watery. The mud was thin, water soaking her paws, familiar land. She spotted the herb and bit some off, chewing it thoroughly before moving to apply it to the gash on her side, hissing at the stinging sensation. She did the same with her shoulders until all her wounds were cover.

Willowshine panted, hunching over, exhaustion seeping out from her. She had to return to camp. If anyone asked questions, she'd say she was attacked by ShadowClan while looking for herbs late at night. Mothwing would believe her, knowing that Willowshine had been going out a lot at night for the past moons, finding herbs. If only the older medicine cat knew the real meaning for her late night herb hunting.

"Oh, StarClan," Willowshine sighed, peering up to the stars that danced across the inky black sky, "what have we done. Who would have thought that ... that ...,"

"Willowshine?" A low voice came from beside her and she wiped her head around to see the form of a fluffy, gray-and-white tom walk out from the reeds. He padded up next to her, eyes widening at the sight of her wounds. "What happened? You look like you just got ran over by a monster!"

"ShadowClan," Willowshine murmured, looking over to the dense forest where she knew her mate was battling. He may be dead, or he may be in the middle of exile. Either way, Willowshine felt fear fun through her veins for the tom she loved. She hung her head with a shaking sigh.

"Those crow food eaters!" The tom yowled, lashing his tail, "I'd claw each of their ears off with my own two paws! The ones that hurt you are going to pay big time! Who were they, I'll go right now and-"

"Sneezepaw!" Willowshine broke him off, eyes wide as she looked at him, "You know why I was there."

Sneezepaw tilted his head and then his eyes flashed as he remembered what his friend told him moons ago when he was sick with greencough. Sneezepaw's eyes grew wide and he looked around as if to see if there was anyone around him. He leaned closer to Willowshine. "Is he dead?"

"I-I don't know," Willowshine replied, laying down on the marshy grounds. Thick clumps of mud from ShadowClan territory washed off of her pelt from the waters that lapped it. She twitched her nose, peering up to the stars again, begging StarClan that her mate was alright.

"I smell something," Sneezepaw hissed, standing up. His ears flicked forward, mouth open as he scented the ear. He hissed, claw unsheathing as he lowered into a crouch. "ShadowClan."

Willowshine stood up as well, standing next to Sneezepaw, her own claws digging into the ground. The reeds shuffled about as two cats emerged. The tom's green eyes were wide as he looked at the two in front of him before rushing to Willowshine, rubbing his muzzle against hers. Willowshine sighed, her claws retracting as she licked at a cut on his cheek.

"Toadfoot...," she murmured, stepping back to look at him. His side had a long gash on his and his cheek was scratched. One of his ears was torn in half and she could see his belly was matted with blood. She then looked to the other cat, Applerfur, whom had scratches down her belly and across her muzzle. "I have horsetail, let me fix you up."

"Willowshine, I came to talk," Toadfoot said as she began collecting horsetail.

"Then talk," she grumbled, picking the herb up and chewing it up.

Toadfoot's whiskers twitch with amusement and he then hissed when she applied the herbs to his wounds. "I want to leave. Leave the Clans so we can be happy."

"I can't leave them!" Willowshine gasped, taking a step back. Toadfoot took one towards her, eyes filled with hope.

"They have Mothwing. Please, Willowshine. Think about the kits."

"You're expecting?" Sneezepaw hissed, eyes wide. Willowshine glared to him, lips raised in a snarl.

"You may be my friend but that's none of your business."

"Willowshine, do you know what's going to happen if you raise them in RiverClan? If you raise them here?!"

"Mistystar will let them stay," Willowshine growled, "the warrior code says so."

"But they'll be ridiculed all their life! Half ShadowClan-half RiverClan? Not to mention, a medicine cat's! Do you not even remember what happened to Leafpool when-"

"I remember," Willowshine yowled, tail lashing angrily. Toadfoot ran his tail down her back, trying to calm her. She sighed, hanging her head. Applefur gave the two a sympathetic look as Sneezepaw paced about.

Willowshine dug her claws into the ground, looking at the mark they made. A sudden wind whipped at them and Willowshine looked up to see the leaves from the trees in ShadowClan blow over into RiverClan, the faint sound of frightened frogs and toads echoing in the night air. She whipped her head around, looking at the large lake, leaves washing up on shore, the moonlight making them shine as if they were made of silver.

"StarClan has sent a message," Willowshine mumbled, eyes wide.

"What? You mean that wind?" Applefur scoffed, licking her chest down.

"Yes, exactly that wind," Willowshine looked to Toadfoot, green eyes wide. She purred, touching her nose to his gently. "We leave tomorrow night. Met me at the Thunderpath at moonhigh."

"You mean us," Sneezepaw snorted, flicking his ears.

"Sneezepaw, you can't come, you're warrior ceremony is-"

"Is on hold," Sneezepaw smiled gently to his friend. Willowshine felt her heart soften for the tom whom she'd known since he was but a kit. She walked over to him, licking his ear in thanks. She turned to Toadfoot who smiled gently to her, nodding. Applefur flicked her tail.

"Come on," she said, nudging her brother with her shoulder, "we have to return. There's probably a patrol looking for us. Who knows what Blackstar has in mind for us."

* * *

><p>Toadfoot trudged along the thick mud, grumbling as it stuck to his pelt, making it more matted then it had been before. Applefur walked in front of him, tail lashing back and forth. His sister had been by his side ever since Marshkit, their little brother, was attacked by a fox. He died before anyone found him, the little mouse-brain. Applefur was all he had. Tallpoppy, their mother, was an elder and close to joining StarClan, both of them could tell.<p>

"Blackstar might make us into crow food," Applefur grumbled, ears twitching.

"Or he'll just exile us," Toadfoot suggested, giving a shrug.

"_Or_," Applefur hissed, turning sharply to her brother, "he'll make us into crow food. How could you be so careless, Toadfoot? RiverClan she-cat? The medicine cat, to be exact?! How does that even happen!"

"It just did," he growled, tail lashing as he shoved past her, "you wouldn't understand. You've been emotionless since Marshkit was killed."

"And you've been too soft!" She retorted, ears flat. Toadfoot flinched, taking a step back. Applefur sighed, hanging her head and then continued walking, flicking her tail. "Come on, let's get there before dawn."

Toadfoot followed her, the two making it to camp just as the sun started to tint the sky yellow. They walked in, Blackstar standing outside of his den with Rowanclaw, Snowbird, and the two other cats that attacked them, Shrewfoot and Oakclaw. Their wounds were tended too and Littlecloud was trotting over. Blackstar looked up to see the brother and sister enter, narrowing his eyes. Toadfoot met his steely gaze, amber eyes digging into his own green ones. Applefur and him walked over, nodding to their leader and deputy respectively.

"Come with me," Blackstar growled, flicking his tail and turning to his den. Rowanclaw walked behind the two brown cats as the four of them entered the den. Blackstar nodded to Rowanclaw, who turned and sat guard at the mouth of the den. Blackstar looked to the two, letting out a huff of breath. "You're mother was my best apprentice, so I expected better out of both of you."

"Please, Blackstar," Toadfoot said, "it was my fault. Applefur was just-"

"Just doing what her own will wanted it to," Applefur cut him off with a hiss, glaring to her brother.

"Yes," Blackstar murmured, tail lashing, "but still, you both broke the warrior code. Attacking your members and secretly meeting with cats outside of the Clan. You, in particular, Toadfoot, becoming mates with one. The medicine cat, none the less. Did the trouble between WindClan and ThunderClan not show enough of an example that such things are to forbidden?"

"I'm sorry for betraying the Clan, Blackstar," Toadfoot said, voice strong and shoulders held high, "but if I could go back, I would not change me decision."

Blackstar narrowed his eyes to the tom before looking to Applefur. "What is your opinion on this, Applefur? On your brothers betrayal."

"My brother may be a mouse-brain at sometimes," she said, "but Toadfoot would never betray his Clan. Ever since Marshkit, he's been dedicating his life to keep this Clan safe. I believe, that along the way, he just made a silly mistake that now he can't undo," Applefur looked to her brother, green eyes softening, "nor, would he want to."

"I see...," Blackstar said, tail lashing back and forth. He looked at both of them, studying them with his hard eyes. "I will decide your punishment by moonhigh and-"

"If I may, Blackstar?" Toadfoot said, flicking his ear. Blackstar nodded, allowing the tom to speak. "I've already made arrangements to leave the Clan tonight, Blackstar. All I ask for is for a good meal before I leave."

Blackstar blinked at the tom and then nodded. Toadfoot thanked him before standing to turn around, when Applefur spoke up. "I request the same, Blackstar."

Toadfoot whipped his head around, looking at his sister with wide eyes. Applefur held her look with Blackstar.

"Are you sure about this decision, Applefur?" Blackstar asked, whiskers twitching.

"Positive."

Blackstar nodded and stood, moving past the two toward the mouth of his den. he paused, then looked over his shoulder, eyes downcast. "Then, by moonhigh tonight, you two will no longer be members or ShadowClan."

* * *

><p>Willowshine lay in her nest, herbs still matted to her pelt. When she and Sneezepaw returned to camp, Sneezepaw claimed that they both had run into rogues who attacked. Willowshine claimed she was looking for herbs while Sneezepaw was hunting. Mothwing immediately looked both of them through thoroughly, making sure their wounds were alright, before sending Sneezepaw off for only have a scratch on his flank. The golden tabby she-cat was now going through her herbs, ears flicking in deep thought.<p>

Willowshine placed her muzzle upon her paws, thinking of the night ahead. Toadfoot would met her, yes, but where would they go after that? Towards the mountains was an option, but there may not be a lot of land or them to live. The Horseplace was also an option, but that was too close the the Clans. Willowshine sighed, closing her eyes. She heard Mothwing move around and then smelled an herb laid in front of her. She opened her eyes, inhaling sharply at the borage leaves in front of her.

"What's this for?" Willowshine asked, looking up to Mothwing.

"I've seen one or two queens in my life time," Mothwing purred, settling down. She flicked her tail, nodding for Willowshine to eat it. Willowshine sat up, pushing the herbs away. "Please, I've known longer then you, Willowshine."

"But-"

"No buts," Mothwing flicked her tail, standing up and stretching, "I'm going to go get some fresh-kill and when I come back, those herbs better be gone."

Willowshine looked down to the leaves once Mothwing left. If she ate them, then it would be official. She would leave her Clan, leave everything she knew and go onto a path of mystery, only accompanied by her mate and her friend. She'd leave a comfortable life, her family and friends, for a simple tom cat and some unborn kits. Eating these herbs would mean she's throwing everything she's worked for away, only to work towards an unknown future.

She sniffed the herbs once before taking a leaf in her mouth and nibbled it gently.

She's moving forward with her life.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** When two cats fallen into a forbidden romance, they decide to leave the Clans and find a new territory to raise their future kits. With the help of their two friends, SoulClan is born.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Toadfoot sat with his sister at the old, worn Tunderpath, tail twitching as he waited for Willowshine and Sneezepaw to arrive. The almost full moon was high in the sky, illuminating the land. The faint chirp of frogs echoed around them and Toadfoot growled, standing up and beginning to pace. Applefur huffed, scratching at her ear as she watched him pace.

"All you're going to do it grow tired form doing that," she grumbled, tail lashing.

"It's moonhigh, where is she?" Toadfoot hissed, sitting back down. He looked at the reeds, thinking of what could have happened. "What if Mistystar exiled her? What if the wounds she got from last night are infected? What if Mothwing-"

"I'm here," Willowshine came out from the reeds, Sneezepaw right behind her, followed by Mothwing who held bundles in her mouth. Toadfoot took a step back, startled by the presence of the RiverClan medicine cat. Willowshine walked to Toadfoot, pressing her nose to his ear affectionately before turning around and flicking her tail to the two bundles Mothwing set down. "I'm guessing that Littlecloud didn't give you traveling herbs, so Mothwing and I prepared some."

"Thank you," Applefur purred, happily leaning down to take a bundle, slicing the reed stalk that held it together with her claw, chewing the herbs up quickly to avoid the bitter taste. Toadfoot blinked to Mothwing who was smiling gently to him. Sneezepaw's tail was twitching impatiently.

"Thank you, Mothwing," Toadfoot said, bowing his head to the she-cat. Mothwing purred happily.

"Well, if you are going off, I need to make sure you are all in good condition," Mothwing then got a sunken look in her eyes, "I've been waiting for this day to come. Willowshine, ever since I figured it out ... I will never be able to find an apprentice who can replace you."

"Mothwing," Willowshine said, nuzzling her mentor one last time. Mothwing flicked her tail, nodding to the four cats before turning and disappearing into the reeds. Willowshine took a deep breath, waiting for the two ShadowClan cats to finish their herbs. Toadfoot glance to her when he was done, giving her a sheepish smile. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Up the river between ThunderClan and WindClan," Toadfoot said, already beginning to walk down to the lake shore, "we will be out of the Clans territories by dawn. From there on, we just look. There's bound to be an area that we can make our home."

"And then we'll have a ton of kits running around us from you two," Sneezepaw snorted, shouldering past Willowshine to be up front. Toadfoot rolled his eyes as Applefur snorted. Sneezepaw flicked his fluffy tail back and forth as they walked along the pebbled shore, Applefur moving fast to join the old apprentice.

"What if we can't find a place to stay, Toadfoot," Willowshine said, brushing her pelt against his. Toadfoot made no remark, listening to frogs croak and the lake push against the shore. Willowshine bowed her head, speeding up to walk next to Sneezepaw, the tom resting his tail on her back for a moment for comfort before flicking it around in excitement.

The four continued on until the scent of ThunderClan replaced that of ShadowClan. They stayed close to the lake, making sure not to trespass on the Clans territory. The smell of mice and vole wafted to them, making Toadfoot's stomach growl, but he refused to hunt on their territory. Now as a rogue, he'd be treated different. Though, knowing ThunderClan, they may just welcome him into their Clan. Toadfoot chuckled to himself, speeding up to take the lead from Sneezepaw who looked about ready to fall asleep.

Soon, the stream that marked WindClan appeared and the four cats paused.

"Which side do we walk on?" Sneezepaw said gruffly, eyes darting from one side of the stream to the other.

"If we go on WindClan," Willowshine said, "they may think RiverClan is looking for a way to invade."

"If we go on ThunderClan, they'll think the same as us," Applefur grumbled, sitting down. "I say we wait it out for a patrol to come and ask."

"That will take too long," Toadfoot said, "ThunderClan will be more willing, we should go and ask them to escort us to avoid any struggle."

Applefur narrowed her eyes in thought but nodded. Sneezepaw sighed, standing and shaking his fur out. Toadfoot touched his nose to Willowshine's nose before taking the lead and walking into the forrest territory. The sun was breaking the horizon and dawn was soon approaching. Toadfoot's paws felt heavy from the travel, but knowing how much longer they had to go made him push farther.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" A hiss came from in front of them and Toadfoot stopped, a cream tom standing in front of them. "ShadowClan _and_ RiverClan trying to invade?"

"Berrynose, calm down," A second cat sighed, coming out of the bushes.

"Lionblaze," Toadfoot said, shocked at the appreciate of the tom he went on a journey will moons ago. The golden tabby looked to Toadfoot before purring happily.

"Toadfoot, what a surprise," Lionblaze looked over his shoulder, "Dovewing, come over here!"

"Dovewing's out as well?" Toadfoot chuckled, shaking his head, "I remember when she was just a little apprentice."

"I'm fully grown now, thank you very much," Dovewing said, coming forward to stand next to Lionblaze. "What brings you four into our territory? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah somethings wrong," Berrynose hissed, glaring at the four, "they're going to invade."

"With a medicine cat and an apprentice?" Applefur scoffed, rolling her eyes. "ShadowClan's smarter then that."

"Hey, I was going to become a warrior today, no thanks to these two," Sneezepaw hissed to her, flicking his tail to Toadfoot and Willowshine.

"We just wanted to know if you could escort us across your territory." Toadfoot said, ignoring the bickering pair behind him. "We are leaving the Clans."

"Why?" Lionblaze asked, amber eyes confused, "I thought you said you-" Lionblaze stopped when he looked to Willowshine who stood close beside him. The tom's eyes widened for a moment before he flicked his tail, touching Berrynose's back. "Go tell Brambleclaw that Dovewing and I are escorting ShadowClan and RiverClan cats out of our territory."

"Should I mention that they're breaking the code as well," Berrynose scoffed, turning around and bounding off. Lionblaze rolled his eyes at the toms sarcasm and then flicked his tail, signaling the small group to follow him.

"I didn't think it was possible for ShadowClan cats to stray from warrior code," Lionblaze chuckled, giving Toadfoot an amused look. Toadfoot smile and looked over his shoulder to Willowshine, who was chatting animatedly with Dovewing. He purred with amusement, flicking his old friends ear with his tail.

"And I didn't think ThunderClan cats were hostile," Toadfoot chuckled, "that Berrynose tom is quite the feisty one."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. I don't understand how his mate can even stand him."

Toadfoot laughed and the group continued walking for a while, the two toms sharing simple stores of themselves over the past moons. Soon, they arrived to the end of the boarder where Lionblaze smiled to Toadfoot, Dovewing next to the golden tabby.

"It was good seeing you again," the said, nudging the tom goodbye, "I wish you good luck. May StarClan light your path."

"Thank you."

"I'll be keeping an ear out for you guys," Dovewing joked, licking Toadfoot's shoulder in admiration before flicking her tail goodbye to the group, her and Lionblaze turning around and heading back to their camp.

"Let's go," Sneezepaw said, nudging past Toadfoot, "I'm starving."

"I second that," Applefur grumbled, walking along and taking the lead.

"We should stop an rest soon too," Willowshine said, looking to Toadfoot, "I'm sure everyone is tired from the walk today."

"We have much farther to go anyways," Toadfoot said, "I guess a rest wouldn't hurt."

* * *

><p>Toadfoot grunted as he pulled himself up the tree. Applefur purred in amusement from the branch above him. He glared to his sister as he steadied himself, peering out to the land they were about to venture into. Twoleg's nests stood in a neat line in front of them. Farther away, he could make out a forest. It looked large, larger then the lake, but it would take days to reach the location. He looked to Applefur who nodded, almost as if she read his mind.<p>

The two jumped down to where Sneezepaw and Willowshine waited, the two ex-RiverClan cats unable to climb trees. Sneezepaw scrapped at the ground with his claws, impatient. Willowshine looked to her mate with wide, curious eyes.

"It'll take us a few days to reach," Toadfoot said, "but there is a forest beyond the Twoleg's nests. It looks quite large as well."

"Perfect," Sneezepaw sighed, retracting his claws as he stretched, "I say we catch something to eat and then move on."

"Agreed," Applefur yawned, flicking her ears.

The four split into two groups, Sneezepaw and Applefur wondering off into some bushes as Toadfoot and Willowshine started towards the stream the group stumbled upon earlier. Willowshine sat, hovering over the water as Toadfoot scented fro some prey. He caught the scent of a frog and crouched down, following the scent. His nose twitched as he pushed through some bushes to see the frog chirping in front of his nose. Toadfoot jumped quickly, killing the creature with a swift kill and then purred happily. He turned around to see Willowshine holding two fish by their tails in her mouth.

They nodded to one another and went back to where Applefur and Sneezepaw has split from them to find the two sitting patiently with mice at each of their paws. Toadfoot laid his frog down and Willowshine her fish. He looked to his mate with amusement.

"I didn't know medicine cats learned how to fish," he purred.

"You're just upset that I caught more then you," she hummed, leaning down to take a bite from the first fish. Toadfoot scoffed leaning down and beginning to eat his frog. Applefur and Willowhine made small talk as the toms ate slowly, the two she-cats finishing their meals quickly. Willowshine lay on her side, snickering at a story Applefur told the queen about Toadfoot when they were young.

"It was just a _lizard,_" Applefur snorted, "and he thought it was some big, bad snake."

"I was a kit," Toadfoot mumbled around his last bite of frog, "and you were the one cowering behind me."

"Applefur cowering?" Sneezepaw said, whiskers flicking in amusement, "now that's something I'd like to see."

"Hush, Sneeze_paw_." Applefur hissed, flicking the toms ear with her tail. Sneezepaw glared to her before standing and stretching his legs out, claws digging into the dirt. Toadfoot licked hi jaws clean as he stood, tail flicking happily.

"Let's get a move on," Toadfoot said, looking up at the sun high in the air, "I want to try to find somewhere to sleep before nightfall."

"Are we cutting through the Twoleg's territroy?" Applefur asked, already starting off in the direction of the large, hairless creature's nests. Toadfoot nodded, walking to catch up to his sister. "Maybe we can find a loner or kittypet to help us through."

"A ShadowClan cat being nice to a kittypet?" Willowshine snorted, "Now _that's_ something I'd like to see."

"Oh, haha," Toadfoot said, rolling his eyes, "just because we didn't welcome them as a part of our Clan like ThunderClan did, doesn't mean we hate all of them."

Sneezepaw laughed, tail flicking around in amusement as the cats continued on with their journey.

* * *

><p>Toadfoot huffed as he pilled himself through the hole at the bottom of the sticks around the Twoleg's nests. There were like boarders, marking the territory of each Twoleg's space, but it was annoying to have to dig under them or jump over them every few tail lengths. Willowshine licked softly at a cut she got on her shoulder from jumping down from the boarder, landing in a thick bush. The sun was beginning to fall in the sky and the group had yet to find an area to rest for the night. Toadfoot's paws were beginning to ache, but her continued on leading the group. So far, no one had complained about the long journey, and the tom hoped it was worth the travel.<p>

The brown tom jumped up onto one of the fences, looking past the nest at the forest, which was closer then before, but still a few more days journey. He sighed, tail lashing. They should have headed towards the mountains, but that journey would have been hard for Willowshine. Toadfoot looked down at the three cats who were following him, thinking of where they would be able to go for the night.

"Hey!"

Toadfoot jumped, almost falling off of the boarder marking. He looked over his shoulder in wide eyes to see a small, white she-cat perched in one of the openings in the Twoleg's nests, flowers hanging out of the opening as well. The she-cat blinked wide, blue eyes at him, tilting her head.

"I've never seen you before? Are you new?"

"I'm just traveling with my group," Toadfoot said, flicking his tail for the others to join him. The jumped up, sitting as well. The white she-at purred happily at the sight of them all.

"My, so many cats! Where are you off to?"

"The forest," Toadfoot said, "and it'll take us a few days."

"Do you know if there is a place near by where we can sleep for the night?" Willowshine asked, leaning over her mates shoulder.

"Why sure! My owners are have been gone for a few days. An older one, I think their mother, has been checking on me," the white she-cat said, "I have plenty of food if you want to come in for the night!"

"Kittypet food," Applefur snorted, flicking her tail, "it looked like rabbit droppings."

"Well, what do you eat then," the she-cat said, fur fluffing in embarrassment.

"We catch prey," Toadfoot answered, glaring to his sister, "like mice and birds."

"Fish too," Sneezepaw purred, "ah, fish."

"Only RiverClan cats eat that crowfood," Applefur snorted.

"Hey, try if first and then you can say whatever you want."

"RiverClan?" the she-cat asked, tilting her head.

"Yes," Toadfoot said, "we all come a lake a days journey from here. There are four Clans that live around it. Willowshine and Sneezepaw are form RiverClan and my sister and I are from ShadowClan."

"Well, where are you of to then?"

"To find a place to live," Willowshine purred, "and we would love to take your offer of staying the night if it's alright with you. Kittypet food is better then no food at all."

"Of course!" The what she-cat giggled, "and my name is Opal, but the way."

"Opal," Toadfoot nodded, "I'm Toadfoot."

"Odd name," she giggled, flicking her tail, "but some on it, there's more then enough room in here."

* * *

><p>"So you live in giant groups and you hunt for each other?" Opal asked, eyes shining in the moonlight.<p>

"Clans," Toadfoot said, licking his muzzle, trying to get the taste of kittypet food out of his mouth, "and yes, I suppose."

"A Clan is made up of different ... roles," Willowshine said, tail flicking, "there's the Leader, who leads the Clan, then the deputy, who follows the leaders wishes, the Medicine Cat, who heals the Clan and speaks to StarClan, then warriors who protect the Clan, queens and kits, apprentices, who train to become warriors or medicine cats, and then elders."

"I see," Opal said, eyes wide with curiosity, "and what were all of you?"

"I was a medicine cat apprentice," Willowshine purred, "for RiverClan. Sneezepaw was a warriors apprentice and he was going to become a warrior the day we left."

"Applefur and I were warriors for ShadowClan," Toadfoot said, looking over to his sleeping sister.

"I see," Opal purred, "but, why did you leave? It seemed like a comfortable life for you all."

"We live by a code, the Warrior Code," Toadfoot mumbled, "and in it it says that you're not allowed to be mates with someone outside of your Clan ...," Toadfoot looked to Willowshine who smiled, flicking her tail to lay it over his.

"And, as a medicine cat," Willowshine continued, "it was my duty to look over the whole Clan and treat them without any distractions. I'm not suppose to have a mate or kits at all."

"So it was love that ran you out, hm?" Opal giggled, tail twitching with amusement. "That's adorable."

"I suppose," Willowshine purred, Toadfoot's pelt warming with embarrassment.

"Before, though," Opal said, tilting her head, "you mentioned another Clan, StarClan. What's that?"

"Our ancestors," Toadfoot side, "they live up in the stars and watch over us. Whenever a leader takes their position, they are given their nine lives from ancestors in StarClan. Also, medicine cats receive messages and guidance from StarClan."

"Wow," Opal said, "Clan life seems so ... different."

"It's not something all kittypets want to be part of," Toadfoot purred, "but there is a leader of one of the Clans, ThunderClan, who was a kittypet."

"Wow," Opal said again, "I wish I lived life that way."

"Well, we are on a journey to live our own lives in the forest," Willowshine said, glancing to Toadfoot, "I'm sure, that if you really thought it through, you could come along with us."

"Really," Opal gasped, "I'm honored, I'll think it through all tonight!"

"Well don't stay up too late," Willowshine purred, "or else you'll be tired on the journey tomorrow if you chose to come with us."

"Of course!" Opal purred,curling up, "goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Opal."

* * *

><p>Toadfoot sat at the windowsill, tail lashing about as the sun broke over the horizon. Behind him, Willowshine lay, cleaning her pelt. Applefur and Sneezepaw were chewng at the kittypet food, grumbling, while Opal lay on her back, still asleep. Toadfoot yawned, turning around on the windowsill and watching as Willowshine pressed a paw to her stomach. The thought of her carrying his kits frightened the tom, but her purried happily at the idea of the kits scampering around them soon.<p>

"Why can't we just leave," Sneezepaw huffed, fliffy tail flicking back and forth. Applefur nodded, agreeing with the tom.

"We promised Opal a chanse to come with us," Willowshine told them, "and we're waiting until she wakes."

"She's a kittypet," Sneezepaw snorted, "they spend all of their time sleeping."

"Not _all_ of our time is sleeping," Opal mumbled as she woke up, ears twitching, "when we get a chance to go outside, then we stay out as long as out owners allow us."

"Yeah," Applefur snorted, "constricted by Twolegs. Sounds like fun."

"Enough," Toadfoot hissed to the two ex-Clan cats, "Opal may be joining us, and if so, then she is part of our group. Respect her, especially since she allowed us to spend the night here."

"Thank you," Opal purred, standing up, "and I thought it trough. I would very much like to join you."

"Great," Willowshien purred, "why don't you get something to eat and then we'll be off!"

"But, Willowshine," Opal said, shifting her paws, "you were speaking of how you were a medicine cat. Do you think you could teach me some of those, er, herbs?"

Willowshine blinked at the she-cat with surprise, but purred happily. "Sure, Opal, I'd be more then happy to."

"We'll, let's got moving," Toadfoot said, jumping down from the window, "I want to get as far as we can by nightfall."

"Oh, " Opal said, ears flicking up as she made her way to the food, "I anted to tell you! There's this tom who lives not too far away, Mikey. He goes to the forest almost every day! He must know a short cut."

"Perfect," Willowshine purred, standing up and stretching, "that saves up a lot of time. Then we could find a permanent camp tomorrow."

"Let's not get our hopes up," Toadfoot said, "for all we know, it could take all day tomorrow to just search and we may not find anything."

The group left shortly after, making their way out of Opal's Twoleg's territory, the white she-cat looking over her shoulder to the shrinking house every once in a while. Toadfoot knew that this new life would be difficult for the she-cat, but it was her decision, and it was final. They walked along open territories of the Twolegs, no more fences, as Opal told them, standing. Opal lead the way, speaking about this Mikey tom, and how he would sometimes come to her house and give her a souvenir from his forest journeys. The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached their destination.

"Hey, Mikey," Opal called up to the top of the Twoleg nest, a window open and a cat sitting in it. The tom looked down and let out a yowl of excitement before leaping down, landing on all four feet. Applefur commented on how that was an impressive jump for a kittypet and Mikey glared to her.

"What'cha got here, Opal?" the gray tabby tom asked, green eyes narrowed.

"They're from Clans around the lake a days journey from here," she purred, "and their on their way to find a place for themselves. They were thinking of the forest."

"And ya brought 'em here cause ...," the tom flicked his ear, the cats looking to each other worriedly "aye, I'm just messin' with ya. Ya'll here cause I know the way to the forest, huh?"

"Yes, please," Willowshine purred.

"Aye, anythin' for a pretty one like ya," Mikey purred, flicking his tail. Toadfoot scoffed as Willowshine giggled, leaning into her mate. Mikey nodded and turned, "Well, come along. If we leave now, we'll make it there by nightfall."

* * *

><p><strong>Cats On Journey<strong>

Toadfoot - dark brown tom with green eyes

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Willowshine - dark gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Toadfoot's kits)

Sneezepaw - fluffy white-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Opal - small, white she-cat with blue eyes (Past Kittypet)

Mikey - gray tabby tom with green eyes


End file.
